Within this program several studies are on-going We are currently testing the efficacy of an alternate anesthesia protocol that may be safer for use in older animals. Glucose and insulin response during an intravenous glucose tolerance test are evaluated. 17alpha-estradiol was tested as an intervention to reverse metabolic decline and pro-inflammatory activity. After establishing an appropriate oral dose for rhesus monkeys, the effects of 12 weeks of treatment were assessed. Glucoregulation and inflammatory measures were collected and analysis is underway. DNA methylation is now widely used as an indicator of biological age and a marker of to evaluate the effectiveness of age-related interventions. Rhesus monkeys are an important translational model for aging studies with a 93% genetic homology with humans. Characterization of the epigenetic clock representing the lifespan will provide valuable information in an animal model that is widely used in translational aging research. In a cross-sectional approach, we are collecting blood samples from of rhesus monkeys covering the adult lifespan to describe the DNA methylation pattern. Preliminary data from Translational Gerontology Branch mouse study suggests that disulfiram may reduce body weight and improve associated metabolic complications. In a translational approach, we are conducting a trial of disulfiram dosing in rhesus monkeys to determine if a similar pattern of weight loss occurs.